Affairs of the Heart
by Mandabug100
Summary: Most EO stories begin with Elliota nd Olivia getting together, but what happens if their relationship soured. Will Elliot be able to handle Olivia's new 'friend' and will he be able to be there for her when she needs him the most? EO COMPLETE
1. The Breakup

Affairs of the Heart

Discalimer: I still don't own them, but I can dream can't I?

Summary: Most EO begin when Elliot and Olivia get together, but what would happen if the relationship soured? Olivia tries to date again, but will Elliot get in the way? Will he be able to be there for her when she needs him the most?

A/N: I got great responses from my trilogy, and I'm hoping to get good ones for this. It doesn't follow that plot, but I still hop that you guys enjoy this one! (I worked so hard get it done and up!)

The Breakup

Olivia stood outside of Elliot's apartment. She couldn't seem to bring herself to knock on the door. She knew what she had come here to tell him, and it killed her, but she had to do it.

As she stood, staring at the closed wooden door, she remembered the past few months.

She and Elliot had started dating shortly after he and Kathy divorced. Neither had planned on this happening, but it had.

_Flashback_

_Elliot was having a difficult time with the divorce. He felt like he had failed with his family. A case he and Olivia were working on was making him feel even more like a failure. He blamed himself for the death of a little girl involved in the case. Olivia had come to this very apartment to check up on him. She had found him sitting in the dark, with his head in his hands; he wasn't doing well at all. _

_She remembered taking his hand, and telling him that he was a good cop, great father, wonderful man, and her best friend. He looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. The two seemed to get lost in each other's gaze. He was the one who finally kissed her, although she had returned it with just as much passion, if not more. She had excused her self shortly after pulling away from the kiss, and left in a hurry._

_Olivia had been able to avoid the situation for about a week before Elliot wanted to talk about it. He finally wore her down, and she agreed to have dinner with him. She had rules about dating the men she worked with, but Elliot convinced her that all rules are meant to be broken. That night he walked her home, and kissed her once again. This time, he didn't let her pull away. She knew that what ever they had, felt right. Elliot didn't go home that night, and ever since the two were almost inseparable._

_End flashback_

Olivia couldn't believe that she was about to end all they had. She finally knocked on the door, almost inaudibly. Elliot had somehow heard it anyway.

"Hey." He said, a little surprised. Elliot hadn't been expecting her. He also thought it was strange for her to knock. He had given her a key before they even started dating.

He quickly noticed the sullen expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he opened the door to let Olivia in.

"El" She began in a whisper, "We have to talk."

Elliot's heart sunk when he heard her words. He knew that they never meant good news. "Okay…" He finally answered. "Come on in." He led Olivia over to the couch, and sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Elliot" Olivia began, looking down at her feet, her voice shaking. "These past few months have been wonderful, but I… I think... we should see other people."

Elliot was shocked by her bluntness. Her words cut straight through his heart. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved the woman sitting in front of him, and now she was breaking his heart. He didn't know what to say. He thought everything was going fine in the relationship. "Liv." He finally managed. "Is this because I broke our date to go ice skating? I mean, Liz got sick, I couldn't take you, and Kathleen, and Maureen, but not her." He offered.

"Elliot." She said, stopping him. "This isn't about that. I just, I think that we were better off as partners and friends. I mean, who were we kidding being lovers?" Olivia finally asked.

She hated lying to him. She had to avoid eye contact so that he wouldn't be able to see the lie in her eyes. She loved the man that she was now hurting, and that's what scared her. They had only been dating for 4 months, and she could already see herself as his wife. She had fallen harder and faster for Elliot than she had ever fallen for any man before. Even though she could trust him with her life, she wasn't ready to trust him with her heart. She new that if the relationship continued, and he ended it, it would crush her. This way she had total control. She never could shake the feeling that she was just his rebound girl after all.

"You're right." Elliot said, interrupting her thoughts. "We had a good fling, but it's time that we get back to normal. It's not like we were gonna get married or anything." He said.

He wondered how he could be saying this to her. In reality, he would have married her at this very moment, if it was what she wanted.

Elliot's words were particularly painful for Olivia. "A 'fling'; that's all she was to him?" She thought. She had to fight back the tears. She knew that it was time for her to leave.

"It's getting late." She said. "I better go." With that she rose and headed for the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow… partner." Elliot said, rising as she left.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Olivia answered as she let the door close behind her.

She made it to her car before she let the tears flow. She hadn't even thought about tomorrow. How was she going to face him? She loved him so much, and all she was to him was a "fling." She had never felt so hurt before. The worst part was that the only place she could think of to find any sort of comfort was in Elliot's arms.

"Stop it Olivia." She finally said out loud. "You never needed a man before, and you don't need one now." With that she dried her eyes, and headed back to her dark, empty apartment.

Back upstairs Elliot wasn't doing much better. Was he really that bad of a guy that the women he loved just left him? First Kathy and now Olivia.

He never thought he could hurt as much as when Kathy left him, but this, this was far worse. He stared at his door, trying to will Olivia back into his life, but it was no use, she was gone.

He needed her, but she obviously didn't need him. He drank a beer, and then headed to bed. He would need all his strength in the morning to face her, and act normal.

TBC... there will be ore action in later chapter, so stayed tuned! Ans review so I know what u think!


	2. Back to Normal

Affairs of the Heart

Diclaimer: I don't own them, but my birthday is coming!

Summary: After a split, will Elloit be able to be there for Olivia when she needs him the most?

A/N: This chapter is just to show how the 2 interact with the breakup, it doesn't really have to do with the overall plot!

Back to "Normal"

Olivia was already sitting down at her desk when Elliot got to the precinct. He looked down at her for a moment, and then forced himself to go over to his locker. Munch met him there.

"I'm just going to warn you, or girl, is in a bad mood today. She already snapped and me and Fin." He warned.

Elliot hated how his paranoid co-worker had used the term "our girl". Olivia had been "his girl", and now he meant no more to her than this man standing in front of him.

"Well, what'd you do?" Elliot asked, still feeling the urge to defend Olivia.

"Well… Fin may have mentioned that she looked like she had a long night." Munch began.

"And…" Elliot urged.

"And, I may have implied that she may not have spent it alone." Munch finally said confessing.

"Yeah, I wonder why she snapped." Elliot said mockingly, as he closed his locker and walked back to his desk.

"Looks like he's Mr. Sunshine too this morning." Munch said to his partner, under his breath, as he headed back to his own desk.

Elliot and Olivia didn't even exchange glances as he sat down. Munch and Fin hadn't known about the relationship, but they did know that something was off between their two friends.

"Who's catching?" Cragen called from his office.

"We are.' Elliot answered, looking up from his desk.

"We got an apparent rape/homicide over on Lexington. I want you two to head over there and check it out." Cragen ordered. Olivia and Elliot rose with out saying a word to each other, and headed out to the car.

The two rode to the scene in absolute silence. Olivia was still hurt by what Elliot had said the night before. She wasn't sure how this was going to work now. She refused to ask for a transfer for herself, then he would win. She couldn't ask him to leave the division. As much as she hated Elliot right now, she still loved him. He had sacrificed his family for this job, and she wasn't about to ask him to have made that sacrifice in vain. Asking for a partner re-assignment was out of the question as well, then everyone would find out that they had been dating. The only solution that she could think of was to just put on a brave face, and manage as best she could.

They arrived at the victim's apartment, and headed up. They were greeted by a uniformed officer at the door.

"I'm Detective Benson; this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're with the Special Victim's Unit." Olivia informed him, showing her badge.

"Officer Bradley." The man said, introducing himself. "Neighbor called us when he noticed the pile up of her newspapers. We found her like this, no one touched her." The man informed the detectives, showing them to the bedroom.

There they found Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner, examining the body of a young woman. She was hanging from her bed post, without any cloths on.

"What'd we got?" Elliot asked.

"Young woman, about 28 I'd say. She's been dead about three days, judging by the papers outside. I'm ruling it a suicide." Warner answered.

"Suicide? You sure?" Olivia questioned.

"I'm positive." The ME answered. She pointed to an indentation on the bed. "See this? It looks like she stood here to tie the knot, and then jumped. I also found a note next to the bed."

"Okay.." Elliot answered. "Then why did you call us?"

"Because, I also found vaginal trauma. I checked after I noticed the tie she used as a noose. I checked the closet; there are no other male cloths in the whole apartment. She was raped shortly before she killed herself. The note also indicates a rape." Warner explained, handing a bagged note to Olivia.

Olivia read it aloud, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, and all that I will hurt. I just can't see what the point of living is when the person you would give your life for takes much more than that."

Olivia's heart sank a little. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed by the one person you care about the most.

"Well, it was probably the boyfriend." Olivia concluded.

"Yeah, but why hang herself?" Elliot asked.

"Because, she trusted him with her heart. And he broke it." Olivia answered flatly as she pushed past Elliot to leave the room.

Her words stung him. "Had he broken her heart?" He wondered. "How could he have? She was the one who broke up with him."

Warner interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I'm going to have the tie printed and analyzed to make sure my conclusion of suicide is valid. I'll call when I get the results."

"Thanks." Elliot answered, before leaving himself.

TBC... the next chapter picks up the plot, so read on! And please, review!


	3. A New Guy or an Old Friend?

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Dick Wolfe, and I am jealous.

Summary: Olivia and Elliot break up, but will ELliot be able to handle her new guy, andmore importantly, what will happen when Olivia faces her biggest dilema yet?

A/N:Thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope all the people who like my series enjoy this just as much. If you do I would love you guys to tell me in a review! For the people who didn't read the series, I hope you like this anyway! Enjoy!

This chapter starts out with the case from chapter2!

A New Guy or an Old Friend?

"We're running the DNA sample that you so, unwillingly, gave us right now Mr. West. If you don't think it's gonna match the sample you left in your girlfriend, then you're stupider than I thought." Olivia said to the Dylan West, the young man sitting across the interrogation table from her.

She and Elliot had picked him up shortly after talking to the victim's mother, and discovering that he was the deceased boyfriend.

They had gotten a court order for his DNA after he refused to give it willingly, and then he called a lawyer.

Now Dylan and Trevor Langon were sitting on one end of the cold, steel table, and Olivia and Casey Novak were sitting on the other end. Elliot had opted to lean against the two-way mirror.

"No need to be rude detective." Langon interjected. Olivia didn't know why, but she hated this lawyer more than any of the others she was forced to deal with.

"Why don't you just confess now?" Elliot asked from where he was standing.

"Why? Just cause you and this little Bitch want me to? I don't think so. You don't scare me honey." Dylan said across the table.

"Hey, hey, hey," Elliot called "You keep that up and we'll arrest you right now for harassing an officer."

"Detective, don't make idol threats." Langon answered.

Olivia threw Elliot the coldest look he had ever seen, so he decided to back off.

Casey finally noticed how cold the two were being towards each other. It was strange for them to be this way.

It was then that Casey remembered something Olivia had told her and Alex one night that they had all gone out for dinner. She confided that she was falling hard for Elliot, and that it scared her.Casey and Alex had told her that Elliot would never hurt her, but Casey guessed that Olivia hadn't listened.

Cragen suddenly emerged from the hallway. "DNA's a match Mr. West." He said. "We also found the little tape you made of yourself raping your girlfriend. Detectives, arrest Mr., West for rape and facilitation in his girlfriend's death."

"I just have one question for you Dylan. Why would you save a tape of you committing rape?" Elliot asked as Olivia got ready to arrest the man.

"She liked it." Dylan said smugly.

"Yeah, well I bet your new girlfriend in Rikers will like you just as much." Olivia answered as she tightened the handcuffs. "Dylan West, you are under arrest for the rape and facilitation in the death of Morgan Stevens. You have the right to remain silent….." Olivia read him the rest of his rights as she led him to booking.

After handing Dylan off to a guard Olivia turned on Elliot. "What the hell were you trying to pull in there?" She demanded in a chilling whisper.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked defensively.

"Telling West that you were going to arrest him for harassing me?" She informed him.

"Liv, he was talking to you like you were a piece pf trash." He said, defending himself.

"Yea well, El, you lost the right to defend me when our 'fling' ended." She answered coldly, leaving Elliot alone in the hallway and heading back to her desk.

When she returned to her desk she noticed a man standing over it looking at her pictures.

"May I help you?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Yeah, I was looking for Officer Olivia Benson, or is it Detective, now?" The man asked, smiling.

Olivia's face lit up with recognition. "Matt?" She asked, a little unsure of herself.

"Hey Liv." He answered, confirming her question. His smiling widening.

Elliot grew confused. Who was this guy? More importantly, why was he so jealous of him?

Olivia smiled, and gave the man a warm hug. Elliot could feel his jealousy rising. Olivia noticed it, and seemed to take joy out of it.

"Wow, it's been a while." She said, ending the embrace. "How have you been?"

"Good, and you?" He asked.

"I've been great. What brings you back to the city? I though that you were never coming back after moving to Detroit." Olivia answered.

"Well, I got a job to take some pictures of the 'Big Apple'. I figured that I would drop in while I was here, and here I am!" Matt answered.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Olivia smiled.

Suddenly Munch interrupted the two by clearing his throat. "You gonna introduce us to your friend Benson?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry guys." Olivia apologized. "This is Matt. We dated for a little while after I got out of the academy. He's a photographer." Olivia explained. "Matt, this is Detective John Munch, and Detective Odafin Tutola, my coworkers, and Elliot Stabler, my partner."

"Hi guys." Matt said, shaking each of there hands, and flashing them what Elliot though was one of the fakest smiles he had ever seen. Matt had deep green eyes that Elliot immediately couldn't trust. Olivia noticed, and decided to separate the two.

"Matt, why don't we grab some lunch?" She offered, taking hold of his arm. She didn't want to eat with Elliot anyway.

"Sounds good." Matt answered. "It was nice meeting you all." He took Olivia's coat form her chair, and helped her into it.

"I'll be back soon." Olivia said. "My phone's on if you need me." With that Matt led her out with his hand on the small of her back.

TBC... I think that I'll posta few chapterstoday, since there wasn't much going on in this chapter. It was a transition form the case to the real plot of the story.


	4. Dinner?

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Dick Wolfe, and I am jealous.

Summary: Olivia and Elliot break up, but will ELliot be able to handle her new guy, andmore importantly, what will happen when Olivia faces her biggest dilema yet?

A/N: This chapter is a little short, but since I poseted 2 today, I figured that it would be okay.

Dinner?

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Elliot grumbled under his breath when he was sure Olivia and Matt were out of ear shot. He hated the sight of Olivia in another man's arms.

"What, Benson seems to like him." Munch observed.

"Yea, this is the first time she's smiled all day." Fin added.

"Well, I don't like him." Elliot answered.

"Why not? You just met him." Munch asked.

"I just don't." Elliot grunted as he sat at his desk.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Munch asked cockily.

"Of him! Are you kidding?" Elliot asked coldly.

"Whatever. Fin said, shaking his head, and finishing the conversation.

Burger Boy's Diner:

"I don't think your partner likes me very much Liv." Matt said over his food.

"Don't feel too bad, he doesn't like anyone." Olivia snorted.

Matt laughed a little at this. He couldn't believe how beautiful the woman sitting across from him was. He was even more gorgeous than he had remembered, but he could tell thatsomething was bothering her.

"What's the matter Liv?" He asked

Olivia put her burger down, and let out a small sigh. "I just found out that a guy I was seeing didn't see me as anything more than his rebound girl." Olivia answered, fighting those damn tears again. Why did sle letElliot do this to her? She wondered.

Matt took Olivia's hand across the table to try to comfort her.

"I'm just so sick of dead end relationships, and one night stands." She said looking up into Matt's brilliant green eyes. She could remember many a night when she would get lost for hours in those green pools.

"It's Friday night, and once again, I'm going to be sitting home alone." Olivia sighed. 'I'm just sotired of being alone."

"Then how bout you be alone with me tonight?" Matt offered, rubbing Olivia's hand gently. "Have dinner with me."

"I'm sure there are plenty of other things you'd rather be doing tonight. I mean this is the first time you've been back in the cityin how many years now?" Olivia said.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do Liv." Matt answered sincerely, staring into her deep brown eyes with his emerald green ones.

Olivia smiled. "Okay." She finally said. "Dinner, but now, I have to get back to work."

Back at the 1-6:

Olivia re-entered the precinct with a smile.

"Have a good time?" Fin asked, noticing.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. "I actually did."

"So, you seeing him again?" Munch questioned.

"If you must know, we're having dinner tonight." Olivia answered, hanging her coat in her locker, and then sitting at her desk.

"Dinner?" Elliot asked, suddenly looking up from his paper work and joining the conversation.

"Yeah, dinner." Olivia answered matter of factly.

"First lunch, and now dinner, where was this going?" Elliot wondered. "Had she already found someone who could replace him?"

For the remainder of the day the two partners sat in silence. Both wondered if they would ever been able to get their quirky, joking relationship back.

Later that night at Elliot's apartment:

It was Friday night, and Elliot's kids were with Kathy that weekend. He sat in his quiet apartment listening to the ticking clock on the wall, and thinking.

"Why had Olivia been so mad at him that day? After all, she was the one who broke up with him. She was the one who was already out on a date with a new guy! And why had she seemed so upset last night. Wasn't this what she wanted? Maybe he had hurt her when he called their relationship a 'fling'. She was already worried that she was just a rebound from Kathy. Was that why she left? Was she just afraid of being hurt? Did she still love him?" Elliot suddenly sat straight up on the couch. He had to talk to her.

He rushed out the door, and drove to Olivia's. He had left her key back at his apartment, so he was forced to buzz a neighbor to let him in. As soon as he was in the building, he rushed up to her apartment, and knocked on the door.

It was then that he remembered that she was on a date tonight. He decided that he would wait for her. He sat down against the wall across from the door to wait for her to come home. He just prayed that she would be comming home alone tonight.

TBC... REVIEW so that I know what you think. Shouls Olivia and Elliot get back together, or should she stay with Matt? There is major action in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!


	5. What Happened?

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See previous chapters

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love gettting them!

What Happened?

While Elliot sat outside of Olivia's door she was enjoying a smoked salmon with rice and chilled champagne across town with Matt. She had decided to pull out all the stops tonight. She wore a red, spaghetti strap dress that hugged her body, and stopped just above her knees. She had gotten a little of character, and chose to wear simple, silver, dangly earrings and a silver necklace with a square pendant. Matt was blown away.

Olivia had expected to have a good time that evening, but found it to be lacking. She couldn't stop comparing Matt to Elliot. Why couldn't she get him off her mind? Had she made a mistake breaking up with him? No, she meant nothing to him. She wouldn't harp on it, Cassidy had done that to her, and she refused to be like him; bitter and unrelenting. She and Elliot were over, now Matt was willing to take his place.

"You wanna dance Liv?" Matt asked, extending his hand to her.

"Sure." She answered, laying her fork and knife on her plate and taking Matt's outstretched hand.

They swayed to the music. Matt pulled Olivia close to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her neck tenderly.

"Matt" Olivia whispered in protest. She put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What's wrong Liv?" Matt asked. "Can't you see that we still have something here? I still need you."

"I, I just can't; not now Matt. I'm sorry." Olivia said, turning and going back their table with Matt in tow.

"Liv…" He started.

"It was great seeing you again Matt, but why don't you just take me home." Olivia said, cutting him off.

"Okay." Matt sighed. "Lemma just get the check."

Outside of Olivia's apartment:

"Lemme walk you up." Mat offered.

"It's okay Matt, it's late, you should probably be getting back to your hotel anyway. Don't you have to get up early to take pictures of the sunrise or something?" Olivia answered.

"Alright, good night Livia." Matt obliged, kissing her lightly on the cheek. He then walked around the corner, and disappeared.

Olivia walked up her stoop and began to unlock her door when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell backwards, and then blacked out.

7:00 A.m.

Elliot was awoken by the alarm on his watch. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. Then it all came back. He was still outside of Olivia's apartment.

"Had Olivia even come home?" He wondered. He knocked on the door once before giving up. He assumed that she had just spent the night at Matt's hotel. The relationship really was over.

He left the building and headed to work; he had a change of cloths in his car, and would change when he got to the precinct.

The sound of someone throwing their trash away was what finally woke Olivia. Her head was pounding, and her entire body ached. She looked around to try to figure out where she was. She soon realized that she was in the alley next to her building. Had she been mugged? Her purse was gone, but her watch was still on her wrist.

She looked at it, and realized that it was already 7:30, and she as late for work.

She carefully got up, and made her way to her apartment. She was so dizzy and woozy, but she had to get to work. She changed into clean cloths, throwing her torn dress onto the floor. When she went into the bathroom she finally noticed the bruises all over her face and arms. Someone had beaten the hell out of her.

She carefully cleaned her face, making sure to put the pieces of toilet paper she used into plastic bags. She would send them to the lab tonight, and figure out who had attacked her. "Hopefully the mugger has a record." She thought.

She loaded on some makeup to cover the bruises, and quickly did her hair. She hoped everyone at work would be too busy to notice her appearance.

She then made her way to the street. She was way to dizzy to drive, so she hailed a cab. What had happened to her? She wondered. And more importantly, was Matt okay?

Olivia finally stumbled into the 1-6 at around 8.

"So nice of you to finally join us." Cragen scolded when he saw her.

"Sorry, my damn alarm clock died in the middle of the night." Olivia lied, trying to explain her tardiness.

Elliot knew that she was lying, he had been at her apartment all night, and she never came home. He was angry with her, and decided to call her on her lie.

"You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you had a date with Mr. Green eyes last night?" Elliot asked condescendingly.

Olivia shot a glare at Elliot. She couldn't believe how much of an ass he was being. "No El it..." Olivia began. Before she could continue, she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Suddenly her knees buckled under her, and she went down.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled startled. He ran forward, and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"What happened?" Fin asked

"El..." She started, looking up at him. "Something's wrong." She finally managed before blacking out.

"Liv, Liv." Elliot called as he shook her limp body gently. "Call a bus!" He called over his shoulder to Munch, who was already on it. What had happened to her?

TBC... remember to review!


	6. Unconsciousness

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See previous chapters

A/N: I got a load of reviews and I just wanted to thank all who reviewed! You guys give me so much confidence in my writing so that I can write the other hcapters that much quicker!

Unconsciousness

Elliot sat at Olivia's bed side holding her hand. He was so concerned about her. He hated seeing her attached to all of the monitors around the room. He couldn't bare to think about what she had been through when he saw how badly her face and body were bruised. Who would do this?

"Hey El." A soft voice came from the hallway. Elliot turned to see Kathy standing there.

"Hey Kath, come on in." He said.

"I saw her file when I got to work this afternoon. What happened?" Kathy asked concerned.

"I don't know." Elliot answered sadness in his voice. "She came to work, and just passed out."

"You Okay?" She asked, pulling a chair up next to her ex-husband.

"Yeah, I'm hangin in." Elliot answered with a small smile.

"I know how much you love her." Kathy said, patting his hand with understanding. Elliot looked at her questioning. "The kids told me." She explained smiling.

"I really do love her Kath." Elliot began. "Only…"

"Only what?" She asked

"Only, I don't think she feels the same." Elliot finally confessed.

"Are you crazy El?" Kathy asked astounded. "You only have to be in a room with the two of you for a moment before it becomes clear how much she cares for you."

"Yeah, then why did she break it off?" Elliot finally revealed.

"She what?" Kathy asked quite surprised. Her children had told her that they had never seen either Olivia, or their father happier than when they were together. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine, and then all of a sudden, she said that she felt that we should see other people, and that we were better off as friends." Elliot answered sadly.

"And you just let her go?" Kathy questioned. "You didn't say anything?"

"Well, I may have referred to our relationship as a 'fling' before she walked out." Elliot admitted.

"You did what!" Kathy scolded. "You might as well have told her that she meant no more to you than a cheap one night stand!"

"Look, I wasn't thinking. I mean… This is weird telling my ex-wife, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. I was hurt." He said, trying to explain his actions.

Olivia stirred slightly in the bed, giving Elliot a chance to change the subject.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked Kathy in vain.

"Bob will know after he gets her test results back." She answered.

"Bob, wait, this wouldn't be the same Bob that Lizzie tells me has been having dinner with you guys lately, would it?" Elliot asked, smiling.

Kathy blushed a bit. "El, please, we're trying to keep it discrete" She said. "You okay with him treating her?" She added.

"If you can trust him, then I guess I can too." He answered. The conversation was interrupted when Cragen knocked on the door.

"Dr. Miller has her results." He said quietly. He looked quickly over at Olivia's sleeping form, and then pulled his head back out into the hallway.

Elliot and Kathy followed to join the others. "What's wrong with her?" Elliot questioned as he emerged from the room.

"Olivia has sustained a serious concussion, probably caused by her head injury. I'd say that the head injury was caused by a blunt object of some sort. The concussion has made her very tired, she's sleeping now, not comatose. The injuries to her body will heal over time, and she sustained no broken bones." The doctor explained Olivia's injuries. "Detectives…Do you know if Detective Benson was… seeing anyone?" He asked, cautiously.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I did a full exam on Detective Benson. During one of the tests, I found traces of seamen." He explained.

"Are you saying that Olivia was…raped?" Elliot asked in a whisper.

"No, all I'm saying is that she was sexually active at some point before her attack." He said, correcting Elliot.

"Let's get Matt in here and talk to him." Fin said turning to track the man down. Olivia had been with him that night; maybe he would be able to tell them what had happened.

TBC... tell me what you think, I love reviews! Theyhelp me know what need to change and what I should add!


	7. Bad News

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them they belong to Dick Wolf

Summary: See previos chapters

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I checked my e-mail today and was extremley excited when I saw all the mail I had! I hope you like the way I decided to take this story! Let me know!

Bad News

"Where is she?" Matt called, as he rushed into the hospital ward.

"She's in her room, sleeping." Cragen said, rising from his chair to meet the man.

"I knew something was wrong when she didn't call this morning. What happened to her?" Matt asked, distraught.

"She was attacked." Elliot said, coming out of Olivia's room.

"Oh God, when?" Matt asked, covering his mouth with one hand, and holding his head with the other. All the color drained from his face.

"Last night." Cragen answered. "Matt, can you tell us what happened last night?" He asked.

Matt sat in a chair, not sure if his knees could still support him. "I took Liv out for dinner." He began. "We danced a little, and then I took her home. She told me that she didn't need me to walk her up to her apartment, so I just left. I should have insisted, I'm so sorry." Matt finished, looking up towards Cragen.

"This isn't your fault Matt, you couldn't have known." Cragen comforted, as he placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder.

"She never made it up to her apartment. She must have been attacked outside." Elliot said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Cragen asked, turning to face his detective.

"Liv and I haven't been getting along to well lately. I went over to her apartment to talk to her. I ended up waiting outside of her apartment, and I fell asleep. She never came home." He explained.

"Okay." Cragen answered. "It looks like we're just gonna have to wait until Benson wakes up to figure out what happened." Cragen concluded with a sigh. "I'm getting coffee, anybody want?" He offered as he began to walk down the hall.

The two men shook their heads no, before Cragen got into the elevator.

Elliot took this chance to strike. He turned to corner Matt against the wall. "If I find out that you had anything to do with this, so help me, I will personally make you regret the day you were born." He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Detective Stabler, why would I hurt her?" Matt asked calmly.

"You were the last man to see her before the attack." Elliot answered.

"And you just put yourself at the scene." Matt answered cockily. Elliot couldn't think of anything else to say. He backed off, and returned to Olivia's room in defeat.

1:00 a.m.

Olivia began to stir in her bed. She forced her eyes to flutter open. When they finally adjusted to the light, she looked around the room to get her bearings. It wasn't long before she recognized the room to be a hospital room.

She quickly caught view of Elliot's sleeping form. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed, and his head had fallen forward, and was now resting next to her side. Olivia carefully removed her hand from his, and gently stroked Elliot's face with it.

This gently touch woke him, and he looked up to see Olivia smiling down at him.

"Hey." He managed, rubbing his eyes, and straightening himself in the chair.

"Hey." Olivia answered. "How long have you been there?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "About…17 hours." He answered.

Olivia couldn't believe that he had sat with her that long. She did the math quickly in her head, and realized that he hadn't left her since she passed outthe morning before.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. My head hurts, and my body's a little sore though. What happened?" She answered.

"We were hoping that you could tell us." Elliot said. "Hang on though, lemme get the cap, he'll wanna take your statement."

Elliot left the room for a brief moment, and then returned with Cragen. "Hey Liv.' He greeted. "How areyou feeling?"

"I'm doing okay Don, thanks." Olivia smiled.

"Liv, do you remember what happened to you?" Her captain asked.

"Well..." Olivia began. "Matt and I went to dinner. He asked me to dance. Then he…he kissed me. I just ended a relationship, and I just wasn't ready to start a new one, so I asked him to take me home. He did, and then he said goodnight. I watched him turn the corner, and then I went to open my door. Then… I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I fell backwards. Then I blacked out." Olivia said, relaying her memories of the night before to the men in her room.

"When I got up this morning, I was in the alley next to my building. I cleaned my self up, and left the bloody paper towels in my bathroom. I was going to compare the DNA on them later." Olivia continued.

"How do you know there will be a match?" Cragen questioned.

"Well, my purse was gone this morning, I figured that maybe I was mugged. If the perp's a repeat offender, his DNA may be on file." She explained.

"Okay, I'll send Munch and Fin over to collect the paper towels later. We'll run the DNA through the system." Cragen said. "I just have one more question." He began. "Were you…sexually active at all last night?" He asked cautiously.

"No, why?" Olivia asked, concern building in her voice. "What aren't you telling me?" Olivia began looking from person to person in her room to try to find an answer.

"Livia," Elliot began, taking her hand. "The doctor found seamen when he did your exam." He finally said, breaking the news to her. "Are you sure that you didn't sleep with anyone last night?"

"Oh God." Olivia just gasped, pacing a hand over her mouth. "I was… raped, wasn't I?"

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Cragen said, trying to comfort his detective. She collapsed into sobs, and for the first time since the breakup, she allowed Elliot to hold her. She needed his strong arms right now. She hated that she was allowing Elliot and her boss to see her like this, but she couldn't help it. Olivia never thought that this would happen to her. She soon allowed herself to fall asleep in Elliot's comforting arms.

TBC... The plot will thicken in the next chapter so read on! And don't forget to tell me what you think!


	8. A Blessing

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: There not mine

Summary: See previous chapters

A Blessing

The next morning Elliot paced the halls of the hospital. He couldn't sleep after seeing Olivia break down the way she had.

"Detective Stabler. " Dr. Miller called from down the hall. "I need to have a word with you and your coworkers."

Elliot followed the doctor to the group. "What is it?" He asked.

"I got Olivia's test results back. All her STD tests came back negative, but one test came back positive." The doctor answered.

"What is it?" Casey asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm afraid that Detective Benson is pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Liv." Elliot whispered as he peered his head into her room.

She was already back in her normal sweat pants and tank top. Nothing could make her stay in a hospital gown for any period of time. She was sitting on her window sill, looking out into the city. "Hey, come on in." Olivia answered, smiling.

"Good to see you up." Elliot commented as he entered the room.

"Yeah, well I figured that, I'm better off than most of the women we see every day. I mean, yeah, I was violated, but I'll never remember it. I'll never remember being raped, because I was unconscious when it happened. I'm not gonna let his perp win, and just give up. I'm gonna live my life." Olivia sighed. "You look like something's bothering you though, what's up?" She asked, changing her tone.

"Liv, the doctor got your test results back." Elliot began, clearing his throat and sitting next to her.

"And… was something wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Liv, there's no easy way to tell you this." Elliot said, taking Olivia's hand. "Sweet heart, you, you're pregnant."

"I... what?" Olivia muttered. "No, I can't be, I mean, no." Olivia managed, staring straight at Elliot, almost looking right through him.

Elliot pulled her close to him. He held her as she broke down for the second time.

"Livia, it's gonna be okay." He soothed.

Olivia's sobs soon subsided to Elliot's surprise. She began to think. She hadn't wanted children before. The thought of becoming a mother terrified her. It wasn't until she was with Elliot that she began to gain the confidence to change her mind. He had helped her see that she wasn't her mother, and didn't have to be.

She hadn't told anyone, but recently, she had thought about becoming a mother. As soon as the initial shock of her pregnancy wore off, she realized that this could just be the blessing that she had been looking for.

Of course Olivia had wanted to wait until she had a stable family to bring a baby into the world, and she had secretly hoped that Elliot would be a part of this family, but, if this was the way she was going to become a mother, she would take it.

"Liv, whatever you wanna do, whatever your decision about this baby is, I want you to know that I'm gonna be here for you." Elliot comforted.

"I'm gonna keep it El." Olivia said, as she pulled herself away from Elliot's grasp. "I know that I haven't always been a banner for motherhood, but, being a child of rape myself, who couldbe a better parent for this child. I'll be able to answer the questions my baby has, that my mother never could. I know what it's like to grow up without a father." She paused for a moment, and than said, "El, I'm going to be a mother."With a smile.

"Congratulations then." Elliot said, a little shocked with Olivia's drastic turn around.

The conversation was abruptly ended when Cragen stuck his head into the room. "El, can I see you out here for a second?" He asked.

Elliot complied. He followed Cragen out into the hall. "She's happy Don." He said, a little out of it. "She's actually happy about being pregnant."

"That's good, that's good." Cragen said, distracted.

"Something on your mind?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, we need you to give us a DNA sample." His captain revealed compassionately, yet bluntly.

"What? Why? You can't think that I'm a suspect." Elliot answered, his anger rising.

"Look Detective." Cragen began, reminding Elliot of his place. "I don't think that you did anything to Liv, but you put yourself at the scene. Now, I was able to get a court order for Matt's DNA, but his lawyer convinced a judge that it would unfair to his client to take his, and not yours." Cragen explained. "He threatened to go to IAB about it. We have no other choice." He finished, more compassionately this time.

"And just what the hell would my motive be?" Elliot asked.

"That you couldn't bare Olivia being with someone else after she ended your relationship." Cragen said quietly.

Elliot just stared at the man in disbelief. How did he know about their relationship and falling out? "Take what ever you need." He finally answered.

Later that day

Word about Olivia's pregnancy spread quickly. Everyone seemed excited about it. In just a few days Olivia's life had completely unraveled, and then fallen back into place. She felt almost complete inside. She was going to be a mother, and now all she needed to was to find the man who had attacked her.

Cragen entered Olivia's room, now packed with all of her co-workers, and congratulations balloons. He had some bad news.

"Hey Don." Olivia said cheerily. She had just gotten word that she would be released the next day, and couldn't be happier. She knew that she'd be strapped to a desk for the next 9 months, but anything was better than being stuck in this place.

"Liv." Cragen began. "We know who attacked you."

Olivia's face turned white.

"Who?" She asked, desperately hoping that it was a random mugging.

"It was Matt." He finally answered. "I'm so sorry. I've sent a uniform to go pick him up."

"But why?" Olivia asked. "Why would he do that? I told him that I just wasn't ready to start dating again. He knew that it wasn't a jab at him, or his masculinity."

"We'll get him for this Olivia." Alex comforted. "He'll rot in jail; I'll make sure of it."

"Munch, Fin, I need you to come with me. You'll interrogate him. Casey, Alex, Huang, I want you observing. He's not getting out on a technicality." Cragen ordered. He was ready to put the man who had hurt his detective away.

The group left the room as instructed.

"You gonna be okay Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I though that he cared about me." Olivia stammered.

The door to Olivia's room opened suddenly. Matt walked in with a smile on his face, and a vase filled with flowers in his hand. He hadn't been notified of his arrest yet.

"Hey Liv, I heard about the good news, and just wanted to come by to congratulate you on the baby." He said cockily.

Elliot didn't even hesitate when he saw Matt. He snapped. He threw a forceful punch right into Matt's jaw; causing him to drop the vase intoshattering pieces. Elliot then grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt, and rammed him against the wall.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled, jumping from her bed. "El, Stop!" She demanded.

"You sonofabitch." Elliot grunted.

"I'll get off on police brutality before you can even read me my rights." Matt chuckled into Elliot's face.

"What police brutality Mr. Finch? You fell." Cragen's voice came from the door way. He had rushed back to the room when he heard all the commotion. "Read the man his rights Elliot."

Elliot did as he was told, and then led Matt out of the room.

TBC... tell me what you think, I heart reviews!


	9. Open Court

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: There not mine

Summary: See previous chapters

Open Court

Olivia was released from the hospital the next day, and into Elliot's care. She only needed to be under supervision for a day, so Elliot agreed to stay at her place.

It was strange for him to stay there again. With all the commotion of Olivia's attack he had almost forgotten about their breakup. He had agreed to spend the night on the couch. It seemed cold when he remembered all the times he had laid with Olivia in her bed.

In her bedroom, Olivia lay, wide awake, with her hand protectively over her stomach. She thought about a lot of things. She was glad that her baby would at least get to know who its father was. Her thoughts drifted to Elliot, who lay in the other room. She wanted to go to him, and curl up in his protective arms, but knew that that was out of the question. She turned over to her side, and forced herself to fall asleep.

Olivia was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. She wasn't able to enjoy the aroma for long, however, before she coulda wave of nausea hit her, forcing her to run for the bathroom.

Elliot heard her, and was soon sitting next to her on the bathroom floor. He rubbed her back gently, and held her hair away from her face.

"Thanks El." She said, sitting back from the toilet, and wiping her face with a washcloth. "Breakfast smells great, but I think I'll just have some toast." She stood slowly, and made her way to the kitchen. "You didn't have to cook ya know." She said.

"Oh, it's fine." Elliot answered; there was something on his mind though. It was strange to him that Olivia already had morning sickness. With each of her pregnancies, Kathy only started getting sick after no less than three weeks into it. Olivia had only been pregnant for a few days.

"You coming?" Olivia asked from the kitchen, taking a bite from her toast.

"Oh, yeah, coming." Elliot answered, joining Olivia at the table.

Courthouse:

"Detective Benson, can you please tell the court what happened to you on the night of January the 15th?" Alex asked Olivia, who was sitting on the witness stand at Matt's trial.

"The defendant, Matt Finch, took me out to dinner. We danced a little, but when he tried to kiss me I asked him to take me home?" Olivia began.

"You didn't want to be kissed?" Alex interjected.

"No, I explained to him that I had just gotten out of a relationship, and I wasn't ready to start a new one." She explained. "He walked me to my door, and then said goodnight. I went to unlock the doorof my building when I was hit over the head with something. I stumbled backwards, and then I black out." Olivia finished.

"Detective, what were you told when you woke up in the hospital?" Alex asked, continuing her questioning.

"I was… informed that I had been raped." Olivia managed, looking down at her hands. After a pause she added, "And, that I was pregnant."

"Were the police able to confirm who raped you Olivia?" Alex asked.

"Yes. They found seamen upon performing my exam. It matched the DNA sample taken from the defendant." Olivia explained, cop mode setting in now.

"Had you had sexual relations with the defendant on that night?" Alex asked.

"No." Olivia answered positively.

"Thank you Detective Benson, no further questions." Alex answered, resting.

Matt's attorney then rose to take his shot at Olivia. She in turn braced herself for the worst.

"Detective Benson, do you expect this court to believe that you went out on a date with my client, an old boyfriend of yours, and that you didn't have sex with him?" The man asked.

"Yes. I do." Olivia answered, clearly hurt and angered by what he implied.

"But, isn't it true that you were rebounding from a pretty serious relationship? You didn't even consider…" The attorney began, but was cut off by Alex's objection.

"Objection your honor asked and answered." She stated.

"Sustained. Move along consular." The judge answered.

"Detective Benson, isn't it a fact that you enjoy going on dates, and in the past have had many a boyfriend?" The attorney asked slyly.

"Yes, I suppose." Olivia answered confused.

"Would you say that you tend to sleep with them pretty easily then?" He began

"Your honor!" Alex demanded as she rose from her chair.

"Mr. Connors, keep this up, and I'll find you in contempt." The judge answered, appalled at the attorneys line of defense.

"I'm sorry." The attorney apologized, and then continued. "Detective, did you see who attacked you?" He asked.

"No." Olivia answered shortly.

"And, didn't you yourself say that you thought you were mugged, after waking up to find your purse missing?" He asked

"Yes, but…" Olivia began but was abruptly cut off. She still wasn't exactly sure what had happened to her purse, but was convinced that Matt had just taken it to make it look like a mugging.

"No further questions your honor." Matt's attorney interrupted.

Olivia was finally able to step down from the stand. Her testimony concluded the trial, and the jury was sent out to deliberate.

"How could you let him make her out to look like a slut Alex?" Elliot demanded in the hall of the courthouse.

"I objected when I could Elliot." Alex answered in her when defense.

"El stop." Olivia instructed. "Alex had my back the whole time."

"Jury's back." Matt's attorney called form the court room. The three filed back in to await the verdict.

Elliot wasn't sure where he stood with Olivia, but he did know that she needed someone to be strong for her, even if she wouldn't admit it. He took her hand in his, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Olivia turned to him briefly, and smiled her gratitude, before turning back to the judge. They were getting back into their normal, friendly relationship.

The words of the jury flowed over Olivia like a comforting blanket. "We the jury find the defendant, Matt Finch, guilty."

"He was guilty for what he had done to her." Olivia thought. "He was going to jail for attacking her. Her nightmare was finally over, and now, her dream of becoming a mother could begin.

"Congrats Liv." Fin said, hugging her as the exited the courthouse.

'Yeah, and good work Alex." Munch added.

"Lemme treat you guys to drinks." Olivia offered. "I might not be able to have a drink, but you guys can."

"Aw, man, rain check?" Fin asked. "Munch and I got a get back to the house, out peeper's arraignment is tomorrow."

"I have to prepare for that too." Casey chimed in.

"Alex, Cap?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry Liv, but I have to get to work on my sentencing proposals for Matt." Alex answered.

"I'm gonna have to rain check to." Cragen said, disappointed. "I'm having dinner with some of the guys from the old days. Sorry Liv. Tomorrow though, and I'll treat." He said, trying to redeem himself.

"Okay." Olivia answered. "See you guys tomorrow then."

When everyone had gone their separate ways Olivia and Elliot were left on the steps of the courthouse.

"What, I'm not good enough to have drinks with?" Elliot asked. He knew that their situation was a little strange, but he thought that they were back to normal.

"Well, I just figured that since it is Wednesday night, your kids might be a little annoyed if you spent the night in a bar with your ex, than with them." She answered.

"Oh yeah." Elliot remembered. "Hey, I'm taking the kids ice skating tonight, why don't you come?" He offered.

"El.." Olivia began to protest.

"Come on Liv. I owe you a skate." Elliot smiled.

She couldn't say no to his smile, even now. "Okay." She said, finally giving in. "Let's go."

TBC... review don't forget


	10. In a Lover

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: There not mine

Summary: See previous chapters

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is sooo short, but today I finally had a day off, and I was chilling at the beach, but I still didn't want to leave you guys hanging!

In a Lover's Arms

Olivia, Elliot, and his three daughters waited on line to rent their skates.

The girls knew aboutOlivia's attack, and her pregnancy, but no one had told them about her and their father's breakup.

"So, Liv, you excited about the baby?" Elizabeth asked nonchalantly. She was still 12, and sometimes spoke without thinking. Maureen gave her a small shove, but Olivia didn't mind the question.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Olivia smiled.

"You're gonna make a great mom." Kathleen added.

"So, what are you gonna do about your apartment?" Maureen asked.

Olivia had thought about that a lot recently. She only had a one bedroom, and would need a two in 9 months.

"I'm actually looking for a new place." She answered, lacing up her skates. "I was gonna ask your dad to see if his land lord knows anyone. I know he got your 5 bedroom for a great price." Olivia added.

"I'll ask." Elliot piped in.

The 5 carefully got onto the rink. The three girls skated away as soon as their blades touched the ice.

Olivia was a little more cautious. The last thing she needed was to fall.

"Elliot, you better pray to God that I don't fall." She said with a slight laugh. "Oh, and thanks for agreeing to check with your land lord."

"No problem. We've been buddies since we were in the service. He'll help you out." Elliot said nonchalantly. He was more focused on Olivia's feet, and making sure that she stayed on them.

Suddenly, he noticed her feet slipping a little. Elliot grabbed her arm to keep her up.

"Lemme steady you." He said. He placed his hands on Olivia's waist, making sure the baby wouldn't be hurt is she slipped again.

As she and Elliot skated along this way Olivia let her mind race.

She trusted this man with her life, and now the life of her baby. She had no doubt in her mind that he would never let anything happen to either. Why could she trust him with these things but not with her heart? Maybe she could. Maybe she was.

Her baby was her heart, and she was allowing him to skate her around the ice, because she knew that he would never let her fall. And if she did slip, he would be there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Olivia skated the two over to the wall of the rink, and turned to face Elliot, supporting herself against the wall.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia answered. She looked into his deep, icy eyes for a moment, searching for something. What she found was sincerity, and love. She knew in this moment that this man in front of her would never hurt her.

She touched Elliot's face gently, and then pulled him to her. She kissed him softly on the lips, and then pulled away. "I love you Elliot Stabler." She whispered. "I always have."

Elliot was alittle shocked. He hadn't exptected her to do that. He just stared ather for a moment, mouth wide open.

"What?" Olivia asked with a small giggle.

Elliotsmiled widely. "I love you too." He answered. This caused Olivia to return a smile.

"But, why did you leave?" he questioned.

"I was afraid, I guess." She admitted.

"I would never hurt you Olivia." He said gently, placing a loving hand on her face.

"I know that now. But… is it too late?" She asked in a whisper.

"It could never be too late." Elliot smiled, bringing his lips to hers, and kissing her gently.

She took his hand, and lead Elliot back onto the ice. Elliot wrapped his arms protectively around Olivia. The two skated on in comfortable silence. Olivia leaned into Elliot's chest, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia loved how right it felt to be back in this man's arms. It had been a long time since she felt this serene.

TBC... again, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, butI think that the story needed a little fluff, plus you all seemed to want me to get Elliot and Olivia back together. I hope you all like the way that I did it.

They next chapters should be longer, and remember to review!


	11. Nine Months, Give or Take

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See Previous Chapters

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe that so many people caught on about the baby! Good job people! I hope you like this next chapter, there are about 4 more before the end!

I skipped a few months in the story because I thought that it might get a little monatinous if I wrote about each month individually!

9 Months, Give or Take

It had been a little over 8 months since Olivia's attack. She was very much pregnant, yet very much still apart of the 1-6. She had refused to take maternity lead, but rather opted to work all paper leads at her desk, and live vicariously through Elliot's stories of the street.

Olivia hadn't been able to find an affordable 2 bedroom yet, and decided that she would continue the search after she had her daughter. She set up the baby's basinet and changing table in her room. It would do for now.

As far as her relationship was concerned, it was stronger than ever. She spent many a night lying in Elliot's strong arms. He had really been her rock throughout her whole ordeal. He attended every doctor's visit, and was there when she found out that she would be expecting a baby girl. He helped her pick out furniture for the baby, and his daughters were always willing to help Olivia shop for baby cloths. She couldn't have been happier.

Today Olivia had to appear in court to testify about evidence that she had collected for a recent case. She arrived at the courthouse a little late, and seemed distraught.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked as she entered the building. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Olivia answered distantly, walking right past him.

"Then what's up?" Elliot asked, quickly catching up to her.

"Nothing El." Olivia answered.

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?" He asked quietly. His comment made Olivia stop in her tracks. She turned to face him, eyes glistening.

"I…" She started. "I… I have to be in court." She finished, changing her mind, and turning to walk away. Elliot grabbed her arm gently to stop her. "What do you want form me Elliot?" She asked.

"Just tell me what happened." Elliot answered caringly, and probing her eyes for an answer.

"He wants her El." Olivia whispered.

"Who, who wants who? What are you talking about?" Elliot asked confused.

"Matt. He wants joint custody of my baby." Olivia answered, holding back her tears.

"What, can he do that?" Elliot asked, astonished.

"I don't know. His lawyer called me before. He said that if Matt is her father, then he has the right to see her." Olivia explained.

"But, he's in jail! The only reason he's going to be a father, if you can even call him that, is because he raped you!" Elliot answered, quite angry.

"You think I didn't try that El?" Olivia asked earnestly. "His sonofabitch lawyer says that he's entitled to supervised visits while he's in jail, and when he gets out he can get partial custody of her! Why would he do that?" Olivia asked, pleading.

Elliot pulled her to him. He didn't care who saw them. "We'll talk to Casey and Alex; see what they can do." He comforted.

"I already called. They said that the only thing we can do is tell him that we want to do a paternity test to assure the baby is his, and all that will do is slow down his filing. They said that he most likely won't get partial custody, but is entitled to supervised visits." Olivia explained, pulling away, so that she could look into Elliot's eyes. She seemed to always be able to find comfort there.

"We're gonna get through this Liv." Elliot said as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Olivia gave Elliot a false smile. "Okay." She said half heartedly. "Casey really needs me court." She added, drying her eyes,as she walked away.

In the courtroom:

"Detective Benson, what did you find when you checked the defendants credit card statement?" Casey asked Olivia, who was sitting in the witness stand.

"I found that a substantial purchase had been made shortly before his wife's murder." Olivia answered, back in police mode. No matter what was going on in her personal life, she still had a job to do. There was no place for break downs in the court room.

"And, what was the purchase?" Casey asked.

"The defendant purchased a… ahhh" Olivia suddenly stopped short as her hands flew to her stomach, and she allowed a wince to flash across her face.

Casey's immediately became concerned. She forgot all about her case for a moment, and rushed over to the stand. "Olivia, what's wrong?" She asked.

Elliot also became concerned. He stood up from his seat.

"Detective, are you alright?" The judge asked, leaning down to the stand.

"I… um…" Olivia began, looking up to the judge. "I think that I may be in labor."

"Well this is a first." The judge said, laughing slightly. "Do you think you can answer the counselor's question?"

"Yes." Olivia confirmed. She then turned back to Casey. "The defendant bought a coffin the day before his wife's murder." Olivia answered quickly, and between heavy breaths.

"Any further questions Miss Novak?" The judge asked.

"No your honor. The prosecution is satisfied with this witness." Casey answered.

"Your honor, I must object. The defense hasn't had a chance to cross." Matt's attorney objected, standing from his seat.

The people in the court room just stared at the attorney in disbelief.

"Well, Mr. Platt, unless you would like to cross in Detective Benson's delivery room, I'm calling a recess, and you can have your chance after her baby is born." The judge ruled. "Detective, you are free to step down, and good luck."

"Thank you." Olivia managed.

Casey helped her off the stand, and across the room. Elliot met them at the aisle that separated the two halves of the courtroom. He held the swinging gate open so that Olivia could get through, and then took hold of the arm that Casey didn't have. The two helped Olivia out to the car.

Cragen, Munch, and Fin were already waiting in the back of the Sedan when Olivia reached it. Casey and Elliot helped her into the front seat, then Casey climbed into the back with the other three men. She basically had to sit on their laps to fit. Elliot got into the drivers seat, and sped through city traffic.

"Slow down El." Olivia said. "Labor is supposed to take a while, right? We have time. Besides, it'll suck a little if we all die on the way to the hospital." She laughed lightly. "And why are the four of you crammed into the back seat? Don't you all have cars of your own?"

"We were nervous Liv. This is the department's first baby." Cragen answered for the four cramped adults in the back.

"This is gonna be a long day." Olivia said. "And why is this happening now anyway? I'm only a little over 8 months along. The doctors said that it should take 9."

"Yeah, well what the doctors don't tell you is that its 9 months, give or take." Elliot answered.

TBC... There are a few more chapters left in this story! I hope that you have all liked it so far! Thanks for the reviews, and keep it up!


	12. Our First Baby

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: THere not mine

Summary: See previous chapters

A/N: Sorry this is up so late. I was suppose to get my wisdom teeth pulled today, but I started to hyperventalate when the nurse was about to stick the needle in my arm (I don't like needles) and the dentist sent me home. I was a wreck all day. The good news is that I won't have to get my teeth pulled now!

Our 1st Baby

"Ahhhhh." Olivia let out a yell as she had yet another contraction. "This isn't fun." She said blandly.

"That's why it's called 'labor' babe." Elliot informed. "Just think of how worth it it's all gonna be when you're holding your baby girl in your arms." He added, wiping her head with a damp cloth.

"Okay Olivia, when you feel your next contraction, I want you to push." The doctor instructed.

"Ahhh." Olivia let out again.

"Push now Olivia." The doctor said. Olivia did as she was told; squeezing Elliot's hand for support.

"You can do this Liv." Elliot coached.

"El, sweetie." Olivia began.

"Yeah babe?" Elliot asked.

"Shut up." She answered.

Elliot let a small laugh escape. This made Olivia purposely twist his wrist. "ow ow ow!" Elliot yelped, causing Olivia to smile for a brief moment.

"Okay Olivia, I see the head, just one more big push." The doctor said.

Olivia once again did as she was told. "Ahhhh."

"Olivia, I'd like to introduce you to your beautiful baby girl." The doctor said, holding up the small baby.

She cleaned it off and called, "Who wants to cut the cord?"

"El, will you do it?" Olivia asked, out of breath.

"Are… are you sure Liv?" He asked, honored.

"Of course I am Elliot. You've been here every step of the way. I wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia smiled.

"I'd be honored then." Elliot answered, tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

He walked over to the baby, and cut the umbilical cord.

The doctor wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, and handed her to her mother.

"She's beautiful Olivia. Looks just like her mother." Elliot said smiling down on mom and baby.

Outside he was thrilled, but inside he was a little disappointed. Hehad been to every doctor's appointment with Olivia, and watched that baby grow inside her. He desperately wanted that little girl to be his, but new that would never happen, especially since Matt was trying to get custody of her.

Olivia smiled up at Elliot. "She really is gorgeous, isn't she "

"She sure is. You did a great job." Elliot answered.

"You wanna hold her?" Olivia asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He smiled as he gently picked the baby up from Olivia's arms. The tiny girl smiled up at him before nodding off to sleep.

"I think she likes you El." Olivia smiled. He seemed so natural with her. Olivia's heart melted when she saw the man she loved holding her baby with such care. He was as proud of her daughter as she was.

"You up for visitors?" Fin asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Sure." Olivia answered.

Fin. Munch, Casey, Alex, Huang, Elliot's kids, and Kathy all piled into the room.

"Oh Olivia, she's perfect." Alex cooed when she saw the tiny baby in Elliot's arms.

"What's her name?" Elizabeth enquired, straining a little to see over everyone in the room.

"Erika. Erika Eleanor Benson." Olivia said proudly. She had decided on Eleanor for the baby's middle name because of Elliot. She wanted him to be apart of their lives.

Elliot looke up, a little shocked at the name. Olivia just smiled at Elliot. He smiled back, love beaming from eyes.

"It's beautiful." Casey chimed.

"She's a lucky girl." Huang noted. "There's a lot of love for her in this room."

"Congratulations Olivia." Maureen said, hugging her.

"Welcome to the squad kid." Cragen said, allowing the baby, who had just woken up, to grasp his finger in her hand. "She's got a good grip Benson!" He joked. "Good thing she's on or side!"

Cragen's comment made the whole room giggle a little.

"I hate to break up the party, but it's time to take the baby to the nursery." A nurse said as she entered the cramped room.

"Okay. We just wanted to see our newest girl." Munch said with a smile. "Now that we've all met, we'll let the two of you get some rest." He finished, patting Olivia on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Olivia smiled. They proceeded out of the room in what looked like a parade.

Elliot handed Erika back to Olivia; she was now looking around the room quite inquisitively.

Olivia kissed her baby gently, and for the first time noticed that the eyes looking back at her were crystal blue. She was surprised. She was sure that her baby's eyes would be brown, like hers, or the emerald green of Matt's. Before she could think long, the nurse came over to the bed side.

Olivia handed Erika to her, and waved good night as the nurse left the room. "I'm proud of you Liv." Elliot said, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia answered, turning her head so that Elliot could kiss her lips. "Come here." She said, turning back her covers so that Elliot could climb in.

He carefully climbed in next to her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Elliot rested his hands tightly around Olivia's waist. She snuggled up to him, and breathed in his scent. Before long she fell asleep.

TBC... there are on;y two more chapters left. I'll probably be able to post the end before I go on vacation this saturday. REVIEW


	13. Are You Sure?

Affairs of the Heart

Summary: See previous chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: This is the second to last chapter! Hope you all liked it! THe last one should be up by tomorrow.

Are you sure?

Olivia woke up a few hours later, alone. She got out of her hospital bed and padded down the hall to the nursery. Before going there, she stopped at the nurse's station, and the nurse there handed her a manila folder.

Olivia then continued down the hall, and found Elliot at the nursery window. He was gazing at Erika through the glass.

"Hey there." She said in a whisper.

"Oh, hi." Elliot answered, startled. "I didn't mean to leave you, but I just wanted to see her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Olivia asked with a smile. She already knew the answer. She walked across the room so that she was standing next to Elliot.

Elliot just smiled. "I want her in my life Liv, just as much as I want you in it." He said.

"El.." Olivia began. But Elliot cut her off.

"Liv, I'm serious. I love you, more than I've ever loved any woman before. And as far as Erika is concerned, I feel like she's one of my own." Elliot began. "I love everything about you. The way you walk, the way you talk, the why you smell like lavender all the time." He took Olivia's hands in his. "I love your ambition, and stubbornness, and bravery. Olivia Benson, I want to marry you." He finally said, getting down on one knee, and revealing the diamond ring he had in his pocket.

"El... I, I don't know what to say." Olivia gasped.

"Then say yes." Elliot said standing and smiling.

"But El, are you sure. I mean, it's not just me, Erika would be coming too." Olivia said. "I mean, your youngest are 13. Do you really want to start all over again?" She asked.

"Livia, I have been with you since day one of this pregnancy. Erika might not biologically be mine, but it feels like she is. I love her, and I want nothing more than for both of you to become a part of my life." Elliot said. "Besides, I kinda miss the sound of a baby at home." He smiled.

"Then Elliot, I would like nothing more than to be your wife." Olivia said smiling wider than she had ever before.

Elliot embraced her tightly. He placed one hand on the back of her head, and gazed into Olivia's eyes for a moment. He could see the joy in them. This truly had been an amazing day for her. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. He separated her lips with his tongue, and deepened it.

"I love you Olivia." He said, finally breaking their kiss.

"I love you too." Olivia answered.

Elliot stepped back, and slid the ring on Olivia's left ring finger. It sparkled in the light.

Suddenly Elliot noticed the envelope in Olivia's hand. "What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's Erika's paternity test." Olivia said, remembering that she had it.

"Guess it didn't save as much time as you had hoped, huh?" Elliot noted.

"Look at her El." Olivia said suddenly, motioning to her sleeping daughter through the glass. "Do you think she looks like him?"

Elliot put his arm around Olivia, and pulled her close to him. "She's all you Liv." Elliot said soothingly.

"I thought her eyes would be green, like his." Olivia noted. "But there blue."

"Well, a lot of baby's are born with blue eyes babe." Elliot stated.

"You see it too, don't you?" Olivia asked, turning to face Elliot.

"See what?" He asked, looking down at his fiancé.

"You see you." Olivia answered bluntly.

"I want to see me." Elliot corrected.

"El, we've all just assumed that Matt is Erika's father because of the attack, but we were sleeping together before it, before we broke up." Olivia stated.

"Liv, don't do this." Elliot warned, putting his hand on her shoulder to try to stop her.

"Open it." Olivia instructed, handing the envelope to Elliot.

He sighed, and then did as he was told. He opened the envelope slowly.

"What does it say?" Olivia asked.

"It says that… Matt isn't Erika's father." Elliot said shocked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Then she is yours." Olivia breathed quietly.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, letting the paper fall to the floor.

"Of course I'm sure. I knew it all along." Olivia smiled.

That was enough for him. Elliot grabbed Olivia once more, and sent his lips crashing down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her tightly.

As their kiss ended, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest. "I love you so much." She whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elliot asked.

"For giving me the chance to be a wife, and a mother." Olivia answered. "Thank you."

TBC.. the last chapter will just sum everything up. Let me know what you all think


	14. Home Comming

Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See previous chapters

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story.I wasn't originally going to make a sequal, but so many of you requested one, so I started working on one. I'm going to visit colleges for the next two weeks, so I won't be home that much. I'm hoping to get it posted within three weeks. I've written about half of it out on paper, and I typed about 1/2 a chapter! GO ME! lol. N E ways, I'm hoping the sequal will be up soon.

I loved writing this story, andI got the more reviews for this one than all my others! Thanks to all those who reviewd, and I hope that you're all happy with the outcome. Thanks to all the readers, andt he people who keep coming back to read my other stories!

Home coming

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked from the back seat of Elliot's car. "My apartment is in the other direction.

"I know." Elliot smiled. "Just trust me."

Elliot pulled into his building and held the car door open so that Olivia could take the baby carrier out.

He unlocked his apartment and let Olivia and Erika in. I've got something to show you." He said.

He led Olivia to Maureen's room, and opened the door, revealing his surprise.

"Oh Elliot." She gasped.

Elliot and his children had turned Maureen's room into a nursery for the new baby. It had pale yellow walls to match the yellow bedding that Olivia had picked out for the basinet and crib. The white basinet stood in the middle of the room. Against one wall was a crib made of a light wood. There was a bumble bee mobile hanging over it. Against the opposite wall were the changing table and dresser. Under the window Elliot had placed the rocking chair, that Cragen had bough t for Olivia. There were stuffed animals placed all over the room.

"But why?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Erika's gonna need a place to sleep." Elliot answered, placing Erika's carrier onto the floor, and hugging Olivia from behind.

"And Maureen?" Olivia asked still in awe.

"We moved her bed into Kathleen's room. She only comes over when she's home from school. So she didn't have that much stuff in her anyway." Elliot answered, kissing Olivia lightly on the back of the neck. "This was actually all her idea."

"I love it." Olivia smiled, turning her head to kiss the man she loved. "Almost as much as I love you."

Elliot smiled, and turned Olivia to face him so that he could wrap his arms around her now small waist. He kissed her passionately. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"I can't either." Olivia answered. "I should get my stuff out of my apartment." She said, breaking away from Elliot's grasp.

"Already done. Maureen and Kathleen made room in my closet, and moved your cloths in." Elliot answered. "Your furniture is currently in storage, I figured that we could redecorate between now and the wedding."

Olivia smiled. Hereally hadthought of everything. "What if I had said no when you asked me to marry you?" She asked.

"Well then Benson, I would have been screwed." Elliot chuckled to the woman in his arms.

"I can't believe that you did all this. I mean, before yesterday, you though Erika was someone else's baby." Olivia said.

"I loved her like she was my own, DNA doesn't mean a ting." Elliot answered turning his head to look at the sleeping baby.

Olivia broke their embrace to place Erika in her basinet. The baby stirred a little, but then fell back to sleep. Olivia turned on the baby monitor, and then she and Elliot quietly exited the room.

"You know..." Elliot began in a seductive voice, taking Olivia by the hand. "There is one room of your new home you haven't seen yet."

"And just what would that be?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Our bedroom." Elliot answered with a smile.

"Oh really?" Olivia teased. "And why would I want to see that?"

"hmmm, I can't think of any particular reason." Elliot teased back, kissing her quickly. "My kids won't be here for another 3 hours, and Erika is sleeping." He said, pulling Olivia towards the bedroom door. "Why don't we try it out?"

Olivia kissed Elliot passionately on the lips to let him know that she was in, when suddenly they heard a key in the door. Elliot's kids came pouring in, and Erika began to fuss in the other room.

"Hey Dad. Hope you don't mind that we're early. Mom told us about Erika, and we wanted to see how our new sister likes her new room!" Maureen said.

"Oh no." Elliot said under his breath, trying to mask his disappoint. "Of course I don't ming that you guys decided to come early." He lied.

"Don't worry El; we have out whole lives to 'try out' our room." Olivia smiled in a whisper, patting Elliot's chest. She then scurried off to Erika's room.

Elliot smiled. He couldn't wait to begin his new life, complete with 5 amazing kids, and his wonderful new wife.

That night Olivia lay in Elliot's arms. It had been the first time they had made love since Erika's conception. This time it had meant so much more to Olivia though. It had also been the first time she had had sex since her attack. She was surprised that she didn't have any hesitations. She knew that it was because she knew that she could always trust Elliot.

As she lay in her fiancé's arms that night she contemplated her life. She had a baby girl, and in a few months would have 4 more kids, and a husband. She was so lucky. Usually Olivia's affairs of the heart ended badly, but this time, they had led her to finally have her fairytale ending.

THE END

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Again, I hope to get the sequal up in a few weeks. It probably won't be as long as this story, but I think that it will be just as good!

Thanks again for all your support, you guys rock!


End file.
